


Titans: the Novel

by Neoratu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah dua puluh kali gagal audisi, Eren akhirnya lolos audisi tahap pertama sebuah film. Hanya saja, film itu dibuat berdasarkan novel berjudul Titans, dan Eren tahu ada yang tak beres dengan novel itu. Namun, berakting di film yang disutradarai oleh Levi Ackerman mungkin tidak buruk juga. Ditulis untuk <i>GIVEAWAY</i> HARI BUKU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titans: the Novel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambudaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/gifts).



> Ditulis untuk _GIVEAWAY_ HARI BUKU yang diadakan oleh ambudaff (temanya "buku"). Awalnya ini hanya sekedar _oneshot_ (di- _publish_ di Dreamwidth), tapi dirombak menjadi _multi-chapter_.
> 
>  _Disclaimer_ : Shingeki no Kyoujin adalah milik Isayama Hajime. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan; saya tidak bermaksud untuk melanggar hak cipta maupun mengambil keuntungan materi.
> 
> Selamat membaca! :)

 

** **

**Prolog**

 

Eren membaca paragraf terakhir novel yang dipegangnya berulang kali. Sesuatu menggelitik ingatannya, dan entah kenapa, jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Ada yang aneh dengan novel _best seller_ ini. Ada yang berbeda, yang jelas-jelas tidak pada tempatnya. Namun, Eren tidak bisa mengingat apa yang salah. Ia hanya yakin bahwa perasaannya benar.

Ponselnya berdering, membuyarkan pikiran Eren. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, memastikan bahwa ia masih berada di sini, di kamarnya. Bukan di tanah lapang yang penuh dengan monster.

Bunyi dering tidak juga berhenti, dan dengan tergesa-gesa Eren meraih ponselnya dari atas meja belajar yang berantakan. Sesuai dugaan, nama manajernya, Hange, tertera di layar. Eren menyiapkan hati sebelum mengangkat telepon. Tidak boleh berbasa-basi, ia harus menolak dengan tegas peran itu.

"Er, Hange," katanya, "soal audisi—"

"Ah! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku, ya? Tepat sekali, Eren! Aku baru mau mengabari kalau kau lolos tahap pertama!"

Eren nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. "Apa? Kenapa? Aku, kan, belum setuju ikut audisi itu!"

" _Big boss_ memaksa. Katanya ini kesempatan bagus, dan kau tidak bisa banyak memilih, mengingat bulan ini saja kau sudah gagal dua puluh kali," kata Hange santai.

Eren kehabisan alasan. Memang benar ia tidak seharusnya memilih-milih peran. Aktor baru yang belum laku seperti dirinya seharusnya bersyukur sudah berhasil maju ke tahap kedua. Namun…, jika tokoh yang harus diperankannya adalah karakter dari novel _Titans_ , ia harus berpikir sepuluh ribu kali sebelum menerima.

"Pokoknya besok jam sebelas siang kau harus sudah di studio! Kau sudah baca novelnya, kan?"

"Hange, tapi... apa aku benar-benar tidak boleh mencoba audisi lain saja?"

"Eren, ini proyek besar. Kalau kau tidak mau masuk daftar hitam bos, sebaiknya kau menurut."

Eren menghela napas. Ia memijat pelipis dengan jari-jarinya. "Aku sudah baca, kok. Baiklah, besok aku ke sana."

"Bagus. Jangan mau kalah dengan Jean!" kata Hange sebelum memutuskan pembicaraan.

 _Jean._ Jelas Hange jadi semangat begitu, ternyata Jean dari agensi saingan juga lolos audisi tahap pertama. Sakit kepala Eren jadi semakin parah.

Eren merebahkan diri di sofa panjang, dan matanya tertuju pada novel yang tergeletak di meja kaca di hadapannya.

Kabarnya, penulisnya adalah wanita yang hidup dengan tetap mengingat kehidupan yang lampau. Wanita itu sendiri menggunakan nama pena dan tidak pernah mau tampil di depan publik. Novel _Titans_ karyanya begitu fenomenal, mengundang banyak tanggapan apakah benar kehidupan manusia di masa lalu seperti itu. Dan jika benar, mengapa tidak ada catatan sejarah yang membahasnya?

Lalu, selayaknya novel-novel terkenal lainnya, _Titans_ pun dilirik oleh produser. Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, sutradaranya adalah pria bertangan dingin yang selalu berhasil membuat semua filmnya meledak di pasaran. Levi Ackerman.

Pria yang membuat Eren menekuni dunia akting.

"Aaah, sudahlah," katanya menyerah. Ia mengambil novel itu dari meja dan membukanya dari halaman pertama lagi.

Buku ini memang aneh karena Eren yakin ia tahu sesuatu. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu apakah _sesuatu_ itu. Ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko membicarakan ini dengan orang lain—tidak jika ia tidak ingin kejadian di masa kecil terulang kembali. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menepis firasat buruk yang menghinggapinya selepas membaca novel ini.

 _Kenapa? Seharusnya tidak begini. Salah. Salah. Salah—_ kata-kata itu terus terulang dalam otaknya.

Eren melepaskan gengamannya dari novel itu. Tanpa sadar ia sudah nyaris mengoyak halaman-halamannya. Buku itu terjatuh ke atas karpet lembut, di antara kaki-kaki Eren. Keinginan untuk lari jauh-jauh dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan novel itu begitu besar, tapi ada rasa lain yang juga mengusiknya. Penasaran. Apa yang salah? Dan mengapa ia tahu?

Tentu saja, hanya ada satu cara untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Berperan di film _Titans_. Dan mungkin, bisa sembari mendekati sutradara yang selalu sukses menelurkan aktor dan aktris terkenal.

Eren mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kalau berpikir demikian, main di film yang pasti penuh dengan adegan kematian itu jadi tidak terkesan begitu buruk. Atau setidaknya, Eren rela membuang impiannya untuk jadi aktor drama kalau ia bisa berakting di film-film Levi.

Namun, sampai keesokannya pun Eren tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak yang menghantuinya. Perasaan bahwa novel itu memang bukan sekedar fiksi.

Dan perlahan, Eren pun sadar bahwa ada satu kematian yang tidak diceritakan...

 

_/to be continued/_

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Prolognya memang pendek, tapi _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya akan lebih panjang. Jika ada komentar, kesan dan pesan, kritik membangun, sampai kata mutiara, silakan pos lewat _comment_ atau _[e-mail](mailto:nherizu@gmail.com?subject=Feedback)_. :D


End file.
